Thirteen
by Paprika11
Summary: The number 13 holds a special meaning in me. The number of times I've cried. Of non-self inflicted scars I have. Of how many memories I want to forget. The day I met him. Also, it's the number of bad luck, which I seem to have too much of. Please R&R! Readers choose how the story goes! Takes place after Greed Island, chimera ants never happened. Mix of Anime and Manga.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. This is my first fanfic that an be changed by what you think! Post in the review what you want to happen, no matter how stupid! Just keep in mind that I don't write lemons. I won't write the next chapter until I have something worthy to write about! So this is all depending on y'all! If I select you, I will PM you and maybe you can help me write.**

* * *

If I wanted to put my life in a dramatic entrance, I should say that it was a dark and stormy night.

But had it been, I wouldn't have gone there.

There was a giant tree in the center of the depressing assemble of ramshackled buildings that I have begrudgingly called my home. The tree is not the tallest tree that you could find, as that one is much more impressive, but our tree- though I'm not sure if it can be considered mine- is still magnificent. From the bottom of the ground, among the moist dirt that has accumulated, protrudes roots that have manifested from a mahogany colored trunk. The trunk bursts as much upwards as it does sideways, making it the target of many young children's hearts, as they wish to climb it.

During the daytime, I would have given up climbing it in fear of breaking a small child's finger under my stealthy toes. In the dead night, under a full moon, however, there is just enough light to climb up with a challenge and not break your neck in the process. So I went and did just that.

Another magnificent property of the tree is that it gets harder to climb as you get higher, and much more dangerous, so your location flaunts your skills at tree climbing, and fact that you are flirting with death, or more of, flirting with the hospital nurses that will come to help you soon.

And so, as expected by the stereotypes and assumptions of my personality, I decided to climb this formidable beast- not formidable to me, as I could do it with my eyes closed.

I've been climbing this tree since before I passed the Hunter exam- quite a while ago, when I was ten. I would have passed at nine, had it not been that I had taken a soda full of laxatives from a suspicious man.

I was thinking about this when clouds started to cover the pale, naked moon, and the navy sky, and I spiraled down the branches, wanting to avoid the rain that was sure to come in this land with bipolar weather. The days literally alternated from hundred degree weather to rain every other day.

I was heading back to my house, when I took a wrong turn, and before I knew it, I was very lost, very very wet, and very very very annoyed.

Had this been a book, a prince would have come to save me, but alas, I am alive and speaking before you, not as a book, so this did not happen. Instead, I spent an hour finding my way home and opened the door to my house.

Allow me to paint you a mental picture.

Picture a room the size of a small bathroom, perhaps a medium one depending on your standards. Now, place a dirty, dusty, undersized bed in it, and a flickering lightbulb hanging from the ceiling, illuminating scratched, graffitied, and dusty walls.

That is all of my house.

This, my friends, is my depressing life.

I remember passing the Hunter exam, and being taught Nen by Menchi, who was super strict, and taught me to cook despite the fact that I didn't want to be a gourmet Hunter. I became an exotic plant Hunter, and discovered the medical and foodical uses for various plants that were rare and more often then not deadly.

I thought I was a good for nothing who was useless except for her public view on the plants she found, and all I could ever do is play video games and write poetry.

I knew I was useless.

And then I met _him_.

* * *

 **Review with who 'he' is and how they meet! You choose, Ill go with it! I'll be waiting for a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

Okay! So Havanatitiana won! So... Yeah. I have ch 3 prewritten, too.

- **This shall begin the story** -

After I had gone home that night, I decided that I was completely done staying in this island that I was beginning to despise with every single shred of my lazy heart for no apparent reason- maybe it was result of my period. I tended to blame everything on this unfortunate event that effect my life every twenty-three days.

So I thought, " _Hell why not, I'll just leave!_ "

And with a smile on my face, I fell asleep on my demented bed.

\- **PageBreak** -

For me, traveling is very simple. I grab all my files of my various plants, and then grab all the plants I have growing, focus on them, and then snap. And they disappear (they reappear when I focus and snap again)! It's an invention of a famous nen user that I bought. I was broke, as it cost all my Hunter card money, but it was worth it! I grab a small, black purse, and then place my phone, 3DS, logic puzzle book, drawing notebook, various pens and pencils, money, and Hunter card in there, and then I'm done!

So I did this and then walked out the door of my house, ran over to a boat, paid the money necessary, and decided to just get off of it whenever I wanted to.

\- **KilluaKilluaKillua** -

I was on the ship, in a small hammock, drawing a sword. I wasn't dramatically enjoying the salty air and admiring the blue waves- my life isn't a book.

For some reason people tell me it is. And then I tell them that they're an ass, which is why shit keeps coming out of their mouth. And then they stop saying that. Anyways...

After a few minutes of something dark prodding the back of my mind, I looked up to see someone was using Ren. In front of me stood a boy, (fourteen?) with white hair and a lot of killing intent. I looked back down, and continued to draw, shading in the hilt of the weapon.

After a few minutes he was starting to really bug me, as his Ren kept getting bigger, so I decided to do Ren myself. His eyes widened, and his aura died down, along with mine. After giving a final glare, I went back to drawing.

He walked up to me, and watched me draw. I ignored him, writing, "aflame" over the sword.

"Who _are_ you?" He finally asked, after I finished drawing. I looked up at his blue eyes, and then looked back down, sighing. How bothersome. Communicating.

"Why?" I asked, only wanting to use one word, if possible.

"Your aura... It... It's..." His eyes looked conflicted.

"What?"

"Well, you...-"

"Hurry up or I'll shove my foot up your ass," I threatened, giving up on using monosyllabic answers.

"No! It's just that your aura was the most lazy aura ever! But at they same time- it's- like, peaceful."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Don't care," I replied. and rolled over so my back was towards him, hoping he'd go away. I definitely wasn't secretly enjoying the company of this boy.

Definitely not.

He snorted, mumbling, "rude."

"Lemme guess- the first aura you encountered was horrible?" I asked, as he nodded. "People make their aura similar to the first they've encountered. Mine was nice, stubborn. Hated insults."

"I know an old lady kind like that," he remarked, and I finally rolled over back to him, snuggling into the hammock and opening one eye.

"Congrats." I sarcastically remarked. He remained unfazed.

"Was yours named Biscuit?" He asked. I snorted.

"She wasn't a pastry. She was gourmet Hunter- Menchi. Though I can cook, that's not the Hunter type I am. Are you done disturbing me?" I asked, smiling a small amount. My action did not go unnoticed, and he smiled back.

"Actually, I have a reason that I was bugging you. I just wasn't sure if the description I got was right."

"What am I, famous?"

"Kind of. Your name is Suriya, right?"

"Mm, yeah. Who're you?"

"Detective Killua Zoldyck." He said, staring at me. I knew him, but didn't care. I flipped him off, and he snorted.

"I haven't done anything but piss off Hisoka, cause he touched my boobs." I complained, annoyed that my replies were forced to become longer.

"That's impressive, I hate that perverted clown. I'm actually here because the Hunter Plant Association was too expensive. I need your help with a case, a famous case. Heard of the snakeroot case?" He asked. I nodded, grunting. "Yeah. Someone has been going around, putting white snakeroot in people's drinks. But he enhances them so it's incurable, and the symptoms last for a week, putting them in complete misery. But I don't know my plants, so I need you to help me." He explained.

"Why me?"

He sighed. "I was looking on the Hunter website for a double star, and you came up."

"How about... No."

He visually panicked. "No! I need you to help."

"How bout this," I said. "Beat me, I'll do it. Lose, pay me a hundred."

"Sure," he said.

I stood up, and as he charged my slouching form, I stepped to the side, so he ran into the wall. He pried his body after the broken wall, and shook his head, probably as a result of the headache that should have occurred. While he did this, I opened up my sketchbook, bit my thumb so there was a trail of blood, and pressed it down to my newly drawn sword.

Killua's face was priceless. He stared as a sword materialized in my hands, the blade aflame.

"Wait- isn't that-" he asked, but I cut him off.

"Yeah. The same one I was drawing. Done?" I asked, having predicted his question.

"How long do they take to draw?" He asked, using gyo. "And they're Nen breakable..." He mumbled, along with a few other obscene words about how I was strong.

"Days," I replied, throwing the notebook back onto my hammock, and gripping the sword with both hands.

When he still didn't move, I walked towards him slowly, and swung the blade. Which he barely dodged. His attention now refocused, he tried to come near, but couldn't, as I was a good swords woman.

He would bruise my leg, I would cut his cheek. He hit my boobs accidentally, and I barely missed cutting off his _thing_. Bruised arm, cut stomach. Bruised face, cut leg. Bruised side, but I was expecting his attack, and put him at sword point. He grinned, but I didn't understand why.

And then I saw it- a yoyo was coming around me, about to hit my back. Fortunately, my quick reflexes (that I would normally deny having) kicked in and I cut the string so it wouldn't hit me. But Killua saw this as an opening, and I fell down lifelessly as he hit the back of my neck.

Oww. What a pain in the ass. Well, I could have beaten him, but I was way too lazy to. I don't want to summon any of _those._


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

I woke up to a sharp pain in my cheek, and a general soreness in my complete body. I opened my eyes, seeing my own weapon piercing my skin.

"That thing wouldn't let me near you. Also, how does your Hatsu work?" Asked a white haired boy, who I realized was Killua, although now he was in a suit. He looked like a five year old dressing up.

I clapped twice, concentrating on the image of the sword, and it poofed out of existence.

I sighed.

"If I draw something and put my blood on it, it conjures. The different non visible attributes I put on it consume more energy. Such as 'aflame' over my sword, though I didn't think end up using that."

He nodded. "Well, I won the fight," he noted, and I nodded, not wanting to point out I never physically said that I surrendered. That would be too much work.

"I could've beaten you. I can also summon things, people..."

"Why didn't you?"

"Cause," I replied, "I'm bored anyways."

"Okay."

"Now what?"

"You tell me all you know about white snakeroot, and I pay you. You'll have to stick with me the next few days, though."

I mumbled in annoyance, purposely enunciating 'pain in the ass'. Killua grinned. I continued the mumbling, ending with a 'creepy stalker', and he laughed, as a minuscule smile began to light my face.

"Okay," I said, deciding to give up on short explanations. We had docked at a giant island, and were currently at a park, awaiting something that I didn't bother asking about.

"Ageratina Altissima, commonly known as White Snakeroot, grows in the woods or near brush thickets. They bloom in later summer to fall. They are white after they bloom, and thier seeds are small, fluffy, and have a tail. They are adaptive to live a lot of places. They like shade, appearing as often as weeds to, and also prefer wet soil. It's poisonous because there is a type of alcohol in it called tremetol, named after the tremors that you get if you're poisoned. Severest symptoms are vomiting, delirium, going into a coma, and death. It's sometimes passed through milk, as a cow will eat the plant and then we'll drink it's milk. It mainly effects the stomach and intestines. More symptoms that aren't as severe are stomach pain, tremors, sweatiness, constipation, and nausea." I said.

Killua blinked. "Umm... What... Happened... Are you Suriya?"

"Yes. I just like being lazy. I'm done talking for today. That was way too much."

Killua sat there. And then stood up. "Leorio, your aura is unmistakable. Come here," He called, to an annoying presence that I had assumed was a four year old.

Over came said Leorio, who was sheepishly grinning. "Sorry, I just never imagined your first girlfriend would be... So... Well, hot, and kinda badass yet quiet! Totally similar to you!"

"Wrong," I said, searching my purse for my phone. Upon finding said object, I got my notebook, conjured earbuds, popped one in, and looked over to Leorio. He hadn't noticed I was a conjurer, as he was still staring at me.

"Huh?" He asked, and I watched his eyes trail down to my boobs. Opening my notebook, I placed my still bleeding thumb on a drawing of a nen gun, and pointed it point blank at his head. He paled.

"Stop lookin at my boobs," I said, as Killua smirked. "And I'm not his girlfriend."

After a few seconds, I pointed the gun to the bushes nearby. "Also, who're you?"

Out came a boy with blonde hair. "And the one that's lost, too? They're all a part of this?" I asked, jerking my head to a green shirted boy.

"How'd you know?" Asked Killua, after the lost boy found his way, grinning.

"Y'all are famous. And being together is too big to be a coincidence," I explained, twirling the gun around my fingers

I took the gun back to Leorio, and he gulped.

I pulled the trigger, and ice-water shot onto his forehead. Killua laughed as Leorio shouted at me, though I replied by flipping him off. I clapped twice, and rid of both the earbuds and the gun.

"Why?" I asked Killua, who replied,

"They're helping with the case."

I sighed.

"I'm Suriya, a double star exotic plant Hunter. I'm lazy, and purposely lose in things cause I'm bored. Last person who screwed with me nearly died, so don't do that," I said, sighing.

"Who was that?" Kurapika asked.

"A magician- Hisoka."

"You beat him?"

"Easier then shit," I replied, and they paled.

Wow, they must be weak. Weaker then even Menchi. I sighed.

What a pain.

i know I _just_ started this, but I'm wondering if I should just wait until I'm completely finished with After She Died at the Age of Fourteen to finish this cause I'm actually very obsessed with Sage. I guess I'll wait for one of you guys recommendations. Which, btw, I will update that in like, an hour (is it normal to only take an hour or two for each chapter, and another half hour for editing?)


End file.
